


"Han Solo Moment" a.k.a. Tony's First ILY to Steve

by angelmira



Series: Long Time Ago Outtakes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, first ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmira/pseuds/angelmira
Summary: The words were just out...





	"Han Solo Moment" a.k.a. Tony's First ILY to Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Edits and beta reading provided by lovely Rebecca.

 

 

 ******TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS OF "LONG TIME AGO" BUT BEFORE THE EPILOGUE**

 

        Tony Stark hated official business, especially if it had anything to do with the Government. And this was the Annual Fancy Schmancy Presidential Gala. He hated it with the same passion he loved dressing for the part. No one would accuse him of slacking when buying his clothes. The only bright side of the upcoming event was that all the Avengers had to be there. Everyone would be attending in their non-superhero outfits which meant black tuxedos were necessary for the men while the ladies had to wear a dress. The night would certainly be fun watching Natasha and Wanda clad in cocktail dresses.

 

        Tony, having made himself presentable, checked the mirror in the bedroom, and yeah, he still hated the idea of going, but at least he looked good. He wanted to impress a certain super soldier, after all. Tony didn't have any illusions. Although they would be attending together, he knew they weren't officially each other's plus ones.

        They weren't out, as the kids these days called it. Still, Tony didn't care if people found out about their relationship. Well, the public specifically, all the Avengers and the people higher up the food chain knew already. They hadn't announced it - there hadn’t been the need to do so. It had happened when Tony and Steve had appeared in the kitchen right after FRIDAY had told them Ross was on the line. The Avengers had all rolled their eyes or shouted something similar to _For God's sake, finally_. Steve had just smiled, pleased with himself and the world in general. Tony had ignored the whole class of school children - they were all so beneath him - and focused on the video conference.

 

        Ross was a different matter. He had eyes and at least two brain cells (jury was still out if he needed any help for these two cells to communicate with each other, but that particular evening he had done the math and wisely hadn't commented).

 

Tony silently thanked God for the opportunity to have another chance with Steve. Sometimes, he still woke up sweating, scared out of his mind to find Steve's body maimed and the man he loved dead.

 

        "You're scowling," a certain someone said softly from the bathroom door.

 

        Tony's eyes immediately sparkled with happiness, and he smiled widely. "Better?"

 

        Steve answered by coming closer, hugging him from behind and carefully pressing Tony’s back to his chest. "Much." Tony held his gaze in the mirror. He had to admit how much he loved these little moments of complete stillness. They belonged entirely to the two of them. In those seconds, nothing beside them existed. The whole world wasn't important anymore.

 

        "You look nice."

 

        Tony winked at Steve and grinned happily. He would never admit to anyone how much those words meant to him. "Of course I do. You don't look so bad yourself."

 

        "Thank you. I have a very demanding partner who would have my hide if I didn't scrub up well."

 

        "Good to know," Tony murmured, "but just for your information, that demanding partner will be having your hide later tonight anyway." Tony just couldn't help himself. He lived for the moments in which Steve Rogers was speechless and blushed furiously.

 

        Tony would never say crude words like these in the company of others, but in the privacy of their bedroom, formerly only Tony's bedroom, he could say them and have some fun. Not much, but a little teasing was allowed between couples.

 

        "That is a horrible thing to say." Steve released him with a chuckle and proceeded to open the door. "Shall we?"

 

        "I hate this," Tony complained, probably for the millionth time since the moment they all had received the expensively crafted invitations.

 

        "I know. But you said it yourself, at least we have something to look forward to after the Gala." Steve winked at him and closed the door behind them.

 

        Winked. Tony's brain halted. He had fucking _winked_. Tony grinned and allowed his gaze to follow the fine ass of the super soldier in dress pants who hadn't waited for him and continued on his way to the common room where the rest of the Avengers were waiting. Well, sometimes Steve teased or flirted back just a tiny bit. Not with crude words like Tony, but in his own subtle way.

 

        Tony treasured the moments when Steve smiled in that certain way, or winked at him. He was pretty sure no one else knew the super soldier could give someone bedroom eyes. Thank God for that, because Tony wasn’t planning to share with anyone.

 

        Tony surveyed the full room. Sam was clad in a fancy tuxedo, Wanda in a red cocktail dress. Natasha wore a long tight black robe, but Tony was pretty sure she was hiding a weapon or two in there somewhere. The only person in their superhero fighting uniform, ignoring the dress code, was Clint Barton aka Hawkeye aka I-will-do-whatever-I-want-so-screw-you-people. Tony squinted at him in disapproval.

 

        "Look the other way," Clint commented casually. "I have the invitation and I will be there without my bow. If the world goes up in flames, I will be ready with my arsenal of daggers. Unlike the rest of you, who will be looting a kitchen for some knives."

 

        "You have a point," Tony conceded, nodding.

 

        "Boss, the limousine is ready," FRIDAY announced a moment later.

 

        "Thanks, sweetie. You can call Pepper and tell her we're on our way." Tony led the way into the elevator so they could access the lower level of the garage. He tried not to stare at Steve’s reflection in the stainless steel door. Yeah, ok. The super soldier looked good in his black tuxedo. Tony was allowed to look.

 

        "Colonel Rhodes and Vision have already arrived at the Gala," FRIDAY told them, "and I have been instructed to inform you that Doctor Banner's invitation was unfortunately lost and not delivered so he won't be attending tonight."

 

        "What a surprise." Tony smirked. "They should have hired someone else for the job. I told them it's not an easy task to find the Strongest Avenger."

 

***

 

        Tony stood in the middle of a gathering of rich people, intermittently conversing with someone but most of the time stealing glances at Steve across the room. They shared agonizing looks every five minutes.

 

        Tony wanted to go home. If not home, than somewhere (preferably a very dark supply closet) where he could at least kiss the super soldier and make the evening more bearable. He was aware of Natasha standing somewhere to his left. Clint made a game of exchanging angry glares with people who came near him on his right.

 

        One second, Tony was looking at the older woman in front of him, listening (or at least pretending to listen) to her words, and the next, Natasha was yelling, "Stark!" Tony was grabbed around his shoulders, and his breath left him when he landed heavily on the floor on his back. Clint was still clutching his jacket with one hand, not allowing him to move. The archer was kneeling next to him, holding a dagger in position and searching the room with his eyes.

 

        Tony bent his head backwards and stared at a shattered vase. Flowers were lying scattered on the expensive hardwood floor.

 

        He shook his head, looking at the chandelier on the ceiling and trying to make sense of what had just happened. Everyone else’s attention was on Natasha who was ripping her long robe to thigh length. Tony hadn’t even seen Vision phase through the people, but now Natasha was reaching for him as he flew above their heads to the shattered window.

 

        "Tony!" Steve's worried yell made sense. The rest not so much.

 

        "He's fine. He's not hit." Clint finally eased his fingers off Tony’s tuxedo and stood up. He switched his place with Steve, but stayed alert.

 

        "You ok?" Steve asked softly.

 

        Tony finally exhaled. He clutched Steve's wrist when the super soldier caressed his face. "Fine." He sighed shakily. Steve helped him to his feet and _very subtly_ took him away from the windows.

 

        With Tony's back to the wall, Steve positioned himself in front of him to shield him from the other people in the room. Since Steve's focus was solely on Tony, Clint still stayed with them and kept watch.

 

        Tony finally had a moment to think and piece the things together. The shattered vase where the bullet had hit. Flowers on the floor. They had probably been aiming for his head through the window pane. Most certainly with a telescopic rifle. Natasha must have seen the red dot on his face. Clint had been the one closest to him, and fortunately for Tony, the archer had better reflexes than most people and had easily tackled him to the floor.

 

        Wanda and Sam appeared beside them a moment later, starting to create a protective circle. Rhodey didn't even hesitate, he activated his wheelchair and suited up in the midst of the crowded room.

 

        "Tony?" Rhodey demanded without even looking his way. They were all watching the crowd of terrified people gathering along the walls.

 

        "Not a scratch," Tony assured him. He took a step forward and leaned against Steve's chest, seeking shelter in the arms of the man he loved. That had been close. Someone had tried to kill him. On the Presidential Gala no less. God. This was such a mess. Working with the Secret Service would be a _blast_.

 

        Tony allowed himself a few minutes of weakness, but anger was slowly starting to simmer under his skin.

 

        Eventually, Tony straightened his back. "Clint?"

 

        A distracted "Yep?" was the only answer Tony received from him.

 

        "I hate it when you're right."

 

        "In this case, me too," Clint agreed with him.

 

        "Alright, people," Steve broke the tension.

 

        Tony didn't release Steve’s waist. They didn’t need to communicate - Steve knew him well enough not to treat him like a wilting flower right now and take charge of the situation instead.

 

        "Let’s do this. Avengers, back to action. Tony, War Machine, you're with me. We're coordinating with the Secret Service and closing every exit. Hawkeye, you're securing the window. Falcon's with you. Scarlet Witch, find out if anyone of the attendants is hiding something. Be thorough, please."

 

        Tony shouldn't be turned on by Steve’s taking charge attitude. It really wasn't a good time, but he couldn't help himself. Before the Avengers could scatter around the premises, Steve reached out to Clint’s shoulder.

 

        "Clint? Thank you."

 

        Steve's whisper in that grateful tone made Tony feel guilty. He understood very well what the super soldier felt. Tony was scared shitless by the idea of Steve getting hurt again, too.

 

        Hawkeye just gave them both a silent nod of acknowledgement and went after Sam to carry out Steve's order. Tony wanted to speak up, but Steve's pleading eyes stopped him.

 

        "Just stay with me, please."

 

        "I'm not going anywhere, soldier." Tony smiled affectionately and was surprised when Steve took Tony's face in his palms and kissed him in front of everyone. Not some passionate making out which might offend the delicate sensibilities of the high and mighty individuals in the room, but a soft kiss on the lips that couldn't be interpreted as anything else than a loving gesture. And by Tony's cooperation it was obvious to everyone that this wasn't a first.

***

 

        "Nat?" Tony sidestepped Steve when Vision and Natasha entered the room from the main doorway. The rest of the Avengers gathered around them as well.

 

        "A HYDRA agent," Natasha explained calmly, but judging by the fire in her eyes, she was livid. Tony understood. "We almost got him, but he was dead before we reached him."

 

        "I suspect poison," Vision butted into the conversation.

 

        "He'd had a HYDRA tattoo on his arm, though," Natasha explained their assumption.

 

        Steve squared his shoulders and looked around the group of the members of the Avengers Initiative with a calculating look. However, the fact that his gaze completely ignored Tony was highly suspicious.

 

        "I think we’ve had enough," Steve said. "I don't care what happens to me, but no one attempts to harm the members of this team. Not on my watch. From this moment on, we're at war and have one enemy only - HYDRA. No matter what the government says, we're protecting each other and going after them. Any complains?"

 

        "Finally," Clint grinned.

 

        "Yes!" Sam punched the air in victory.

 

        "I thought you’d never ask." Rhodey let the faceplate of the War Machine suit retreat and gave Tony a meaningful look.

 

        Tony knew very well what it meant. They all had wanted to actively hunt HYDRA’s agents before, but Tony hadn't let them. Now those agents had successfully pissed Steve off, and he was taking charge again.

 

        Funny that no one said a word of disagreement. Even Natasha looked satisfied with the decision. So it was on Tony to be the voice of reason. "Could you maybe---"

 

        "Tony, they tried to kill you." Steve looked at him seriously. "I will rip them apart. Each and every one of them if I have to."

 

        God, the love thing again. Steve was so unbelievably sweet sometimes, even when he was promising mayhem and murder to certain organizations. Tony had it bad. He felt his heart stutter in his chest. "I love you," he breathed dazedly. A second later, Tony's brain caught up with him, but it was too late. The words were already out.

 

        Steve smiled happily, and Tony held his breath.

 

        " _I know,_ " the super soldier deadpanned.

 

        "You fucker!" Tony smacked Steve’s chest in disbelief. "You played _Han Solo_ on me?" But despite his words and actions, Tony was grinning widely.

 

        "I can make some references too, you know. I told you I watched the Star Wars movies with Sam."

 

        Tony laughed and shook his head. "Let's go. We have work to do." They had HYDRA agents to hunt, after all. Tony and Steve led the way, and Tony was acutely aware of the way the Avengers were having their backs, just as it should be. The same way Tony had gotten used to over the years. He knew he would have a hard time with this sometimes - he was still pissed at some of them, after all. But he also knew they would have his back when the situation called for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, every comment, hit and cudos are highly appreciated. :)


End file.
